Ce qu'une review ne peut pas toujours dire
by Peter Queen
Summary: Quelque fois, il suffit d'un clic et d'un recueil pour finir amoureux. Parfois, on se contente d'être fan. Merci, fanbase d'Aventures.


*Se planque derrière le rideau.*

.

Bon, ça fait un moment que j'arpente les ruelles de ce fandom, et, soyons clair, je ne suis pas rassuré !

C'est mon premier essai sur le site en tant qu'auteur…

Mais ne soyez pas indulgents !

Démontez-moi mais soyez constructifs dans vos reviews, par pitié ! T-T

.

Enfin, bref.

J'ai eu du mal à me décider à écrire.

Mais finalement, je me suis dis que c'était bon.

J'avais le droit de me remettre à mon clavier.

J'ai été absent un long moment des reviews, mais pour autant, je vais enfin pouvoir revenir !

Oh, vacances douces et désirées ! \o/

.

Passons.

Ce texte est un remerciement à un groupe de jeunes gens qui se reconnaîtront, j'en suis sure.

(Oh ! Et je préviens, j'suis un bon vieux chieur, alors je reste définitivement un reviewer anonyme ! xD)

Je tenais simplement à les remercier pour beaucoup de choses.

Des choses dont je n'parle pas forcément ici.

Parce que ma vie ne regarde tout de même que moi. xD

Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et si possibles, un millier de sourires.

.

.

 **Ce qu'une review ne peut pas toujours dire.**

.

.

La sonnerie stridente d'un téléphone.

Le bruit parcourait les murs de la pièce, résonnant avec une joie malsaine, s'amusant des grognements énervés qui s'élevaient de sous la couette. Une main s'écrasa soudainement, brusquement sur la commode, cherchant à tâtons le cellulaire indiscipliné. Un instant plus tard, l'appareil était rapatrié sous la couette, et un doigt rageur l'éteignait.

 _Testostérone_ de l'excellent Mr Yéyé arrêta d'emplir l'air, laissant le bourdonnement des voitures dans la rue en contrebas s'infiltrer dans la chambre avec la lumière froide des lampadaires parisiens.

Et alors que la forme Humaine se recroquevillait à nouveau sous la chaleur de ses draps, cherchant visiblement à rejoindre le pays des songes abracadabrantesques, la porte claqua contre le mur, faisant trembler la pièce. La jeune femme qui venait de pénétrée dans l'antre colorée se jeta sur le lit, arrachant à l'Humain endormis un cri de détresse.

\- Putain t'es chiante !

\- Debout Katty Perry ! Chantonne la jeune femme, amusée.

Râlant sur la couleur de ses cheveux virant vers celle du ciel lors d'un beau jour d'été, le dénommé « Katty Perry » s'extirpa de l'univers moelleux de son matelas.

\- En attendant, file sous la douche. Ta patronne a appelée y'a dix minutes. Et tu sais quoi ?

Soupirant, las, il lui décocha un sourire habitué.

\- J'ai encore fais une connerie ?

.

.

.

Fatigué, il s'étala sur le canapé du salon. Il avait passé sa journée à régler le problème sous les hurlements de sa patronne. Il avait beau ne pas être misogyne, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir à la place d'OmégaZell. Sa patronne prenait toutes les remarques qu'on lui faisait pour du machisme. Et bien entendus, être le seul homme de la boite faisait de lui son souffre-douleur préféré. Mais ce boulot rapportait beaucoup. Et les factures ne se paieraient pas seules – malheureusement.

Vivre dans Paname n'était pas de tout repos. L'air était vicié, les gens d'une humeur déplorable constante et tout coûtait une blinde. Sans oublié la concierge qui n'attendait qu'une seule occasion pour virer « le punk et celle qui se pique » de l'appartement.

Pourtant, Paris n'était pas si triste que ça. Les bistrots, les bars, l'ambiance des animations, les musées, les artistes de rues, les types aux sourires de milles pieds de longs. Paris était à l'image de la France. Engoncé dans une tristesse, un manteau qui ensevelissait toute la candeur et l'innocence qui y existait. L'économie, la politique, les tensions. Mais des instants, des folies naissaient encore des coutures abimées. Et des rayons de Soleil perçaient la voute de nuages opaques.

Fouillé. Savoir sortir des sentiers battus pour découvrir ses lieux où les gens devenaient autres choses que ces êtres terriblement ennuyant. Découvrir ses passionnés dissimulés dans les recoins sombre de la capitale. Du cœur de l'Univers. Apprendre. Voyager.

\- Bah tiens. T'es déjà rentré ?

Relevant son regard vers sa colloc' qui retirait son manteau, refermant la porte en métal, il l'abaissa rapidement, dissimulant ses deux orbes vertes pommes.

\- T'endors pas avec tes lentilles, t'auras l'air fin après.

\- M'en fou… fit-il, se recroquevillant.

\- T'as faim ?

\- Nan.

\- Tu veux jouer à l'ordi' ?

\- Flemme.

\- J't'emmerde ?

\- Un peu…

Le canapé s'affaissa à côté de son visage, alors que des doigts se glissaient dans ses cheveux bleus. Il apprécia le contact frais, le bruissement d'une roulette de briquet et l'odeur d'une cigarette fraichement allumée.

\- Ca va aller, tu sais comment elle est. C'est juste une mal-baissée.

Riant, il se releva, chipant la cigarette entre les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il inspira à pleine gorgée la fumée, la laissant emplir ses poumons, rouler entre ses joues avec délices pour l'expirer tendrement, avec Amour.

\- Finalement, j'pique l'ordi'.

\- Ouais ouais, soupira-t-elle, rattrapant son rouleau de nicotine. J'fais à manger. Pâtes à la carbo', ça te va ?

Il acquiesça, appuyant sur le bouton. L'écran chargea avec difficulté, mais finalement, après quelques tours de passes, il finit par se connecter à YouTube. Il fouilla, chercha. Quelques vidéos à se mettre sous la dent, quelques heures tout au plus. Rien de flamboyant malgré sa pléthore d'abonnements.

Il navigua sur le Web, découvrant avec un désespoir culminant que oui, l'Internet aussi connaissait le terme de _vacances_.

Et alors qu'il fouillait le nombre incalculable de Favoris qu'il avait enregistré au fil de ses années de visites impromptues dans les méandres du média, il tomba sur ce qu'il avait oublié, quelques mois plus tôt.

 _Fanfiction net._

Il haussa un sourcil. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas lut quelques petits textes au doux goût d'amours et de tendresses. Les fans lui manquaient un peu. Et avec le boulot, il avouait n'avoir plus eu le temps de fouiner le site à la recherche de ces précieuses reliques partagées.

Il cliqua sur le lien, s'aventurant avec une impatience retrouvée dans ce site qui l'avait vu grandir. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée. Où allez ? Il n'avait pas regardé de séries, de films ou d'animes depuis un moment. Sa lecture s'était arrêtée lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'il pouvait avoir en dessous de zéros sur son compte en banque.

Il observa les catégories. Il n'avait aucunes envies, les idées embrouillées.

Une assiette fumante s'écrasa sur le bureau, le tirant de sa contemplation endormie.

\- Mange, tu verras ça après.

Attrapant la fourchette tendue, il planta les longues dents effilées dans ses coquillettes.

\- Alors, tu fais quoi ? Fit-elle, s'appuyant contre son dos, le son léger de ses écouteurs déblatérant du _ACDC_ lui parvenant, étouffé.

\- Des fics… Mais aucune idée du fandom…

\- Bah… J'sais pas… C'est quoi ton gros délire ?

Un sourire mutin et rêveur sur son visage, il pensa au minois adorable de ce fumier de Mathieu Sommet. L'épisode 98 l'avait mis dans un émoi total. Et l'attente du final le rendait toute chose. Là, tout de suite, des images de Mathieu et d'Antoine se chevauchaient dans son esprit, formant des situations dignes de bonnes vieilles fanfictions gays romantiques et emplies de sexes.

Partant d'un fou rire indescriptible, il cliqua avec bonheur sur l'onglet _Web-Show_. Lire des reliques Matoinesques de jeunes filles fangirls et aux idées complètements fumeuses lui manquait.

\- Toi, t'as une idée en tête, fit la colloc', ébouriffant les cheveux du jeune homme.

Elle se leva, s'éloignant vers la porte de la salle d'eau, son assiette de pâtes encore chaudes dans ses mains. Lorsque le cliquetis du verrou se fit entendre, la sourie blanche se glissa sur l'écran. Quelques filtres de recherches gérés plus tard, la totalité des fanfictions françaises s'étalaient devant lui avec délice. Un sourire tendre et rêveur sur ses lèvres, il fit défiler la page.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'incompréhension.

Dans son souvenir, les fics Matoines emplissaient avec allégresse les petites vignettes. Quelques histoires sur d'autres jeunes gens qui trouvaient grâce aux yeux des jeunes fans. Mais jamais un autre Univers n'avait pris autant place dans ce cercle fermé et souvent détesté des fanfictions _Web-Show_.

 _Aventures_ prenait part comme un envahisseur languis d'amour avec la folie propre aux fanficeuses. Les noms de ses protagonistes, ceux de ses couples se glissaient dans les résumés parfois chaotiques, éberlués ou émouvants. Dans une valse qui semblait orchestrée et venir de loin, les Matoines perdaient progressivement du terrain alors que le JdR si bordélique se posait en grand maitre du coin.

Grognant, il fouina à la recherche de ce qu'il adorait : les Matoines. Ignorant superbement et diaboliquement les fictions traitant de nos chers Aventuriers, il dépérissait de bonheur face aux improbables contes que les fangirls (Et quelques fanboys.) lui pondaient encore dans ce territoire envahis.

.

.

.

Cela dura quelques jours.

Quelques heures à lire, commencé à poster les _reviews_ dans lesquelles il cherchait ses mots, indécis. Quelques temps avant de se rendre compte que là, sous ses yeux se trouvait un recueil de quelques mots, de quelques phrases jetées sur un écran. Quelques accords qu'un auteur avait eu la bienveillance de leur légué.

Sa souris bougea lentement sur les pixels, cliquant sur le lien, indécise.

Il pleura.

Ria.

Hurla.

Trois, quatre, peut-être cinq drabbles.

Ses doigts claquèrent le clavier avec tendresse. Dans un océan de tendresse, il venait de se lancer, il avait sauté à pieds joints, son cœur offert et libre à ses nouvelles lectures. Il était tombé amoureux, sous le charme. Avide, cruel. Gourmand comme un Démon, il se jeta sur les autres, les avala prestement. Ogre incapable de réfréné sa faim. Wendigo venant de gouter à la chaire fraiche et sanglante d'une fanfiction _Aventures_.

Il se délecta, avala les mots avec une brusquerie retrouvée. Des étoiles dans les yeux. Des larmes roulant sur se joues. Peur, tristesse. Amour.

Il expérimenta. Découvrit. Il fit la connaissance de chacunes, de toutes ses jeunes filles (Et de jeunes hommes, mais pour lui, ils resteraient invariablement les « Miss ».) qui, dissimulées derrières leurs écrans, tapant – martyrisant plutôt – leurs claviers, lui donnaient ce qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

Les délires fiévreux et communicatifs d'un groupe de fans.

.

.

.

\- Tu viens boire un coup avec nous ?

Relevant la tête de son ordinateur, les chiffres des dernières ventes s'affichant sur l'écran, il retira son écouteur, l'Instant Panda résonnant dans le bureau. Sa collègue l'observait, ses grands yeux cernés quémandant silencieusement un « Oui » chaleureux. Désolé, il lui sourit tendrement, ne voulant l'a blessée.

\- J'ai pas finis le dossier. La prochaine fois, peut-être.

\- Nan, s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas seule avec la Patronne.

Un regard de chien battu. Il aurait bien voulut dire ce « Oui » tant espéré. Lui non plus n'aimerait pas resté seul avec sa Patronne. Mais les charges s'accumulaient, le boulot redoublait. La crise était lancé, et même si ça ne lui plaisait pas, faire des heures supplémentaires non payées étaient devenues indispensables.

\- Connard… Toi au moins tu vas te retrouvé avec quelqu'un ce soir.

\- Ma colloc' dormira sans doute quand j'arriverais.

Elle lui lança un regard étonné, fronçant ses sourcils alors qu'une interrogation passagère se lisait sur ses traits.

\- Et les « Miss » ? C'est qui ?

Un fou rire. Tiré loin de ce monde cloisonné de son bureau minuscule où s'entassaient les dossiers, il la scruta. Comment lui dire ? Lui exprimer en un mot la relation étrange et indescriptible qui le reliait aux Miss ? Comment lui expliquer que ce n'était pas des amies ? Pas des amantes ? Pas de simples connaissances ? Comment lui dire qu'elles étaient tout simplement autre chose, un carburant inclassable qui lui permettait de se lever chaque matin ?

Lui exprimer en un mot, une phrase, les rires, les larmes. Les angoisses et les peurs. Lui faire vivre ce sentiment qui naissait dans sa poitrine, comprimé dans un océan de travaux qui s'étalaient sur l'écran bleuté de son ordinateur. Lui faire comprendre qu'un fan était un fan. Et qu'un fan vous gardait en émoi lorsque tout son talent se mettait en œuvre dans une approche passionnée et décadente d'un Univers fascinant.

Lui expliquer simplement ce qu'était un fan.

.

.

.

Il resta sur le fil. Lisant.

Parfois, sa connexion Internet sautait. Parfois, il s'endormait, fatigué par le travail, riant aux éclats ou reniflant d'accablement, sur les touches de son ordinateur. Il se réveillait alors le lendemain avec une torpeur incongrue au milieu du salon, mais ceci est une autre histoire.

Toujours est-il que, lorsque, incapable de rejoindre son doux monde de folies, il se contentait, assis sur son canapé déglingué, un chocolat chaud sur l'accoudoir et un livre à la main, de fixer le ciel se paré de couleur, il lui arrivait de rêver. Il rêvait de tout. De n'importe quoi. En passant par un Mathieu Neko, un Bob en porte-jarretelles ou encore un Mahyar enfant, pleurant avec hystérie sur un parking. Il rêvait.

Rêvait comme il n'avait plus rêvé depuis longtemps.

Rêvait, ses doigts se baladant sur les rangées de touches.

Rêvait, alors que son esprit reprenait du service.

Rêvait, alors qu'une passion éteinte se réveillait avec tendresse.

Rêvait, alors qu'enfin, il se remettait à écrire.

Tel un chat miaulant, s'étirant de délice et de paresse. Il l'avait retrouvé. Sa Muse, souriante, l'observait, son menton calé sur son épaule. Il sentait son souffle, ses sourires. Il l'entendait lui conter les histoires qui naissaient dans les coins intarissables et incompris de son cerveau. Il connaissait avec bonheur ce sentiment, ces instants improbables où tout redevenait comme il aurait dût être à l'origine.

Comme si, enfin, le monde tournait rond.

.

.

.

\- Tu dors ?

Des doigts glissés dans ses cheveux. La sensation d'un bien être naissant.

Calé dans ses bras croisés, sa tête reposait. Il ne dormait pas, non. Il rêvait. Mais parler aurait brisé l'instant. Parler l'aurait tiré de cet Univers qu'il était en train de rafistoler. Alors il se contenta de faire semblant. De l'entendre sourire. Sentir ses lèvres déposer un baiser sur son front. Et l'odeur d'une pâte à gâteaux embaumer l'air.

Il imaginait avec tendresse des aventures. Des aventures qui, étrangement, n'arrivaient pas à des vidéastes aux noms remplis de souvenirs joyeux. Ni à des personnages d'œuvres berçant l'enfance d'enfants turbulents. Ni même à d'illustres inconnus.

Non.

Des aventures dans lesquelles un groupe grandissant de jeunes demoiselles menées par une folle furieuse tenant à bout de bras une hache, se battaient dans une utopie toute particulière. Une utopie qui grouillait d'araignées, de jets de dés foireux, et de cookies en guises de récompenses. Une utopie qui n'avait rien d'un monde idyllique. Mais une utopie où régnait cet esprit de partage, d'émotions.

Une utopie qui existait belle et bien.

Il les aurait remercié s'il avait put. Il les aurait prises dans ses bras, les serrant contre son cœur. Il se serait excusé pour ses retards incessants, même s'il savait qu'elles lui diraient que ce n'était pas un drame. Il les aurait embrassées. Il leur aurait filé un tas de cookies et de licornes.

Ou plutôt, il serait resté sans voix, souriant stupidement comme un gosse découvrant son idole devant lui, un matin de Noël.

Elles étaient plus jeunes que lui. Elles étaient formidables. Elles l'avaient tiré de crises d'angoisses. De larmes intarissables. Elles l'avaient rendu fier. Fier d'elles, du monde. D'une génération entière que les internautes voyaient d'un mauvais œil. D'un type de fans complètement repoussé de la communauté en général. Elles étaient ce qu'il avait sans doute rencontré de meilleur, dans les méandres incalculables de l'Internet. Elles lui avaient filé des sourires partout où elles passaient.

Elles étaient folles.

Elles étaient psychopathes.

Elles étaient amies.

.

Elles étaient justes fans.

Et c'était amplement fantastique.

.

Soyons fous. Vivons Rp. Bavons sur Mahyar.

.

Merci, fanbase d' _Aventures_.

.

.

Peter Queen, auteur sous le charme.


End file.
